Portable or mobile computing systems, devices, and electronic components in general may be sold or configured to work with a docking station or other component adapted to receive the portable device. Such devices may require hardware or software security mechanisms to prevent unauthorized access, theft, or other unintended consequences.
Plug-and-Play (PnP) is a set of standards that allow for automatic detection and minor configuration of computer devices without user intervention. Point of sale (POS), Object Linking and Embedding for Retail POS (OPOS), and universal point of sale (UPOS) are industry standards for retail and vending technologies used around the world.